We're WHAT?
by FallenAngel1157
Summary: Starish wakes up one morning, only to discover they all changed something... Genders!
1. -Prologue- Part 1

**This one I'm really excited to write! ^_^ This was a request from a friend at my school (I will refer to her as CF: Cecil's Fangirl). We ended up next to each other in our science class so we end up talking the whole time. She told me she wanted me to write this, so I'm gonna make sure it happens! I also have another story idea that was a request from her! I'm so excited to write for CF! And anyone who reads this!**

**Also: I'm going to write this one in 3rd person so it might be a little different than my other stories! I always write in first person. I think the only other one I have in third is the Ren x Masa one (Which I'm working on! I was working on it last night!) and a DMC one I have to type up! It was my first fanfiction ever! I might upload my first and second together because they're both DMC!**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>"TOKIYA!" A shrill screech woke up the 17 year old. He rolled over in bed and opened his eyes slowly. They stung a bit from the light flooding through the window. The curtains were half drawn. He must have forgotten to close them the night before.<p>

"TOKIYA!" He looked up and saw a blaze of long red hair hanging upside down from the top bunk. It must be Otoya... But why did his voice sound different?

"TOKIYA WHAT IS THIS?!" The redhead was whining loudly as he flipped down from the top bunk.

"... I was sleeping..." Tokiya was still half asleep, nothing quite registering in his mind properly. But he could tell that his voice was messed up. It didn't sound strained; it was just... _Feminine_.

"Tokiya! What are these?!" From where Tokiya was laying, he just saw hands on Otoya's chest. Grabbing at something.

He looked up a little more noticed another difference; The person in his bed wasn't Otoya. It was a girl.

"Who the hell...?" He sat up and felt something brush against his arm. Looking down he saw something in his shirt. Two somethings. Two very squishy somethings.

The gears started turning in his mind. Tokiya's eyes grew wide, and he looked up at Otoya, who was still whining.

"...Oh my god..."

* * *

><p>Syo sat up and yawned. He wasn't usually a morning person, but today he actually woke up without the assistance of Ai-senpai.<p>

He rubbed his eyes and looked over across the room at Natsuki. There was a huge pile of blankets and stuffed animals on his bed, blonde hair visible from under them.

"Hey Natsuki..." He yawned again and hobbled over to the side of the room, noticing a couple of weights on his head. He reached his hands up and felt long hair, pulled up into pigtails.

"Natsukiiiiiii! What did I tell you about putting wigs on me?" Syo sat down on Natsuki's bed and slumped over his sleeping form. Natsuki stirred a bit in his sleep before waking up and yawning.

"Syo-chan, why are you laying on me?" He looked up with sleepy eyes and hugged Syo. Syo grumbled a bit, but didn't object to Natsuki hugging him.

"Natsuki," He yawned again and sat up a little. "How did you put this on me in my sleep?"

"What do you mean?" Natsuki looked genuinely confused, which also confused Syo. He knew that it was Natsuki; he wouldn't voluntarily put a wig on himself. But Natsuki looked so innocent, like he had no clue as to what was happening. But then again, he always did.

Natsuki rolled back onto his side and then his stomach, groaning a bit.

"Ow..." He propped himself up on his elbows, still completely lost in a sea of stuffed animals and soft pillows.

"Syo-chan, I think there's something... _Missing._" Syo raised an eyebrow in the direction of childhood friend. Natsuki was staring down at something near his chest.

"What do you mean something's missing? Did one of your stuffed animals fall off the bed again?" Syo got off the bed and crouched down to look under it. Then he realized it; Something was missing. Something that was extremely important.

He didn't feel it. It just wasn't there. Waking up a little more, the realization of what he was wearing also hit him. He was wearing a short, mostly see-through pink nightgown with black lace on the edges. He rolled up the bottom and saw that he was wearing polka dotted panties. With a little bow.

"Syo-chan. It's just gone. Like, gone," Natsuki was mumbling to Syo, his voice low from embarrassment of the current situation. "And what's scaring me the most is that these look pretty real." He pulled down his shirt and poked one of the jugs on his chest.

* * *

><p>"Ah," Ren stretched a bit as he woke up. He pushed his hair a bit from his eyes, used to the long strands being there when he awoke. He was also used to finding a girl in his bed, but that wasn't the case today.<p>

There may not have been a damsel under the sheets, but there was one standing a few feet away, looking into a mirror that stretched from ceiling to floor.

A tall slender teenage girl was standing in front of the mirror. Her light blue yukata was slipping a bit over her shoulder, the hand of her opposite arm holding it up so it didn't fall completely. A deep blue French braid wrapped from the right of her head to the left, a few layers poking out here and there. Her pale skin gave Ren the impression of a princess; bringing the thought of Snow White to his mind.

"Haven't seen you before... It's a bit easier to operate at night, but if you need one of my many services..." Ren instinctively turned on the charm. This definitely wasn't his best line, but as it was so early in the morning, he hadn't thought up anything clever to use yet.

His princess continued to act as if she didn't notice his presence. _Into games, I see._

"If you continue to ignore me like that, I'm afraid I can't help you. Although that would pain me more than it ever could you." A little better.

She was standing as still as a statue, staring into the mirror still. The hand holding up her yukata was slowly moved forward to the mirror, her thin fingers touching the reflective glass near her face. Ren moved a bit, hoping to glimpse it.

The yukata slipped down a bit more, revealing more of her fair skin. The shape of her body was absolutely perfect, her curves being what could only be brought by one's imagination. Ren couldn't wait to have her in his grasp.

"R-Ren..." She finally spoke, and it was like sweet music to his ears. Her sweet voice melted him inside, more than Haruka ever could or would.

_Sorry, Little Lamb. But this one's got a lot more going for her._

Her hand was pulled back down to her side and she turned, looking down at him in his bed.

Deep blue eyes pierced right through him, straight cut bangs pushed to the side a bit. Under her gaze, Ren noticed one small detail that blew his mind.

The mole under her right eye.

"MASATO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" He jumped back and felt like his hair was standing on end. No longer was there a goddess standing before him. No longer was the girl he had dreamed of.

He couldn't help but stare, wondering how Masato had gotten to look so _real. _There was no way it could be fake though. _Those _were obviously real. Unless Ren was just having a dream. About his stupid roommate.

"... Ren... What's going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa. I seriously didn't realize until the end that I wrote mostly from my S-Class boy's perspectives. Syo, Tokiya, Ren... And why was Ren's part so long? Eh, probably because my mind is just as dirty as his. We can relate a bit more :P And I just got carried away with my description of goddess Masa -3-<strong>

**See you next water time~**


	2. -Prologue- Part 2

**Oh gosh. I have a feeling this is going to be confusing. Which to use? Him or her?**

**I also apologize for possibly using the wrong nicknames ^_^' I just can't remember what some of the characters (Namely Otoya, Syo, Cecil, and the senpais) refer to the others as. So if I screw up, just remind me in your review ^_^' It would be appreciated.**

**I guess I'm just too lazy to go rewatch season 2 :P**

**Tanoshimu! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Three doors slammed open at the same time, and two girls came from each.<p>

"W-We have to go find Ren-kun! He knows most about girls, right Toki?" Otoya was frantically hopping around, wearing a loose tank top and running shorts.

"I-I-I guess," Tokiya was wearing a long sleeved shirt with matching pajama pants.

Otoya took Tokiya's hand and took off running down the hallway, but Tokiya stopped.

Otoya turned to look at his (her?) friend, who was whimpering. "What's wrong Toki?"

"I-It hurts..." Tokiya's face was red.

"What does?" Otoya's short bob tilted along with his head.

"I-It feels like I got stabbed..." Tokiya had his hands around his stomach.

"Um..." Otoya was still jumping around. "Just... Suck it up!"

The two took off down the hall again, heading towards Ren and Masato's room.

* * *

><p>"Who do we look for first?" Syo had a blanket pulled around him, embarrassed about the pajamas he was wearing.<p>

"We should look for Haru-chan, and maybe Cesshi too." Natsuki nodded with arms wrapped around his chest.

"O-okay Natsuki," Syo pulled the blanket tighter and followed Natsuki towards Cecil's room. He messed with "magic", so he might know what's happening.

* * *

><p>"HOW DO THESE DAMN THINGS WORK?!" Ren was sitting on the bed wearing nothing but some hipsters and trying to put a bra on. He had woken up completely naked, and was trying to put on some sort of clothing.<p>

"Don't ask me!" Masato glared at Ren. "And stop screaming! You're giving me a headache!"

"I'm a master in the art of taking these off, but how the hell do you put it on?!" Ren's hands were behind his back, trying to snap the clasps.

"Just forget the bra, Jinguji! Put a shirt on!" Ren tossed the bra on the ground and grumbled, opening a closet and snatching something off a hanger.

Pulling it on, Ren realized it didn't fit. "This must be yours, Hijirikawa. Boobs don't fit."

"Wait. Why do we _have _all of these things?" Masato walked over to Ren and started going through clothes.

"... You know, that's actually not a bad question," Ren sighed and flopped on the bed.

Suddenly he got hit in the face with a tank top.

"Wear that. And then we should find Ichinose. Kurusu and Shinomiya are both too childish to understand what's happening to us, and Ichinose is the most mature other than I."

"Fine then," Ren fit the tank over his boobs and grabbed a pair of shorts laying on the ground.

"Jinguji, we really should get going." Masato had fixed the yukata and was now walking out the door.

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" Ren stormed after Masato, who had started walking down the hall.

* * *

><p>"REN-KUUUUUUN!" Otoya was dragging Tokiya around the halls, looking for Ren.<p>

"You know, the dorms are looking a bit different Nat-"

Right as Otoya turned the corner, he walked right into a short girl with blonde pigtails.

"Oh, I-Im sorry," Otoya turned to look at Tokiya. "H-Have you seen Ren Jinguji around here-"

"OTO-CHAN WHAT HAPPENED? YOU'RE SO CUUUUUTE!" Before Otoya knew what was happening, he had a tall blonde smushing her boobs in his face and hugging him to her. It reminded him eerily of his first day of school at Saotome Academy...

"Na-chan?" Otoya was starting to die from lack of oxygen, and his voice was weak.

"Otoya?" The short blonde poked her head around the taller. Otoya looked back into the light blue eyes staring back and gasped.

"Syo?!" Natsuki let go of Otoya and watched at the redhead ran to one of her best friends.

"Syo-kuuun!" Otoya was still nervous and fidgety. He grabbed Syo' hands with his and started jumping around in circles, forcing Syo to do the same.

"Otoya, you're making me sick!" Otoya let go of Syo and started jumping on his own.

"I'm sorry! I'm just freaking out!" Otoya looked back at Tokiya, who had insane bed head. Tokiya had slumped down on the ground with his back against the wall.

"What's wrong with Ichinose?" Syo had a slight look of worry on his face.

"I dunno," Otoya shrugged. "He started complaining about a stomach ache a little while ago and has looked like he's about to pass out since then."

"I think Toki's having cramps." Syo and Otoya turned to stare at Natsuki.

"What?" They both said at the same time, staring at Natsuki with confused expressions.

"Ya know. Periods." Natsuki smiled sweetly while the two younger teen's faces turned red with embarrassment.

"..." Otoya let go of Syo's hands and blushed, wandering over to Tokiya.

"... Natsuki... How?" Syo was still staring at Natsuki in disbelief.

"Well what happens is-"

"No! How do you know all of this?" Otoya looked like he was going to pass out, and Syo started arguing with Natsuki.

"Its a secret!" Natsuki giggled and poked Syo's nose.

"YOU PERV!" Syo stood on his tiptoes and stared right in Natsuki's face as two more girls walked around the corner.

"Hello ladies," A ginger winked at Syo. She flipped her hair and took another glance as Syo ignored her.

"... Ochibi-chan?" Syo's ears perked up a bit and he turned around.

"... Hey, Hijirikawa. Get over here." Without taking his eyes off of Syo, Ren grabbed Masato's sleeve.

"Hmm?" Masato turned to see Syo and Natsuki, along with Otoya comforting Tokiya- who was sitting in the fetal position- a few feet ahead of them.

Everyone was silent for a moment, trying to figure out what was happening.

That's when they heard a shriek from down the hall.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THIS?" Ren turned his attention to the door around the corner.

"That's Cesshi's room, isn't it?" Natsuki walked over to Ren, wearing an oversized pink sweater and shorts.

"If all of us are having this happen..." Masato started mumbling to himself. "... It wouldn't be surprising if Aijima were in the same place."

"Let's go get him then!" Syo stormed down the hallway, holding the fleece throw tight around his neck.

"Wait for me Syo-chan!~" Natsuki skipped after Syo. Ren and Masato walked calmly towards the room, with Otoya helping Tokiya in the back.

Syo whipped the door open. There was a brunette wearing a short black nightgown sitting with her knees together on the bed. Her hair was a few inches past her shoulders and curled at the ends and around her face.

"We heard you screaming from down the hall," Otoya was the first to speak, and the first to show up at Cecil's side.

Everyone filed in the room, Tokiya left leaning against the doorframe.

"What's up with the ears?" Ren flicked one of the black cat ears on Cecil's head. "You into that kinda stuff now? Or was it Camus?"

The brunette opened her mouth to say something, then shook her head and looked down at her knees. "I think I messed up last night."

Her right ear twitched and she flicked her tail. "I've tried this so many times, but I somehow always mess up..."

"Wait, those are real?" Otoya started playing with her ears, and she slapped his hand away, making Otoya pout.

"Um, aren't you the least bit worried about _this_?" Syo pulled on his pigtails and Cecil raised a questioning brow.

"Why would I be...?" The neko tilted her head. Everyone stared at her with confused expressions.

"Why would you be? You know, you're right. Why would you be worried that we're suddenly girls? I don't know about you, Cecil, but I don't wake up everyday with a different gender!" Tokiya looked to side and huffed. "... Sorry..." He muttered.

Green eyes slowly grew large, and a small hand flew up to the girl's mouth. "Oh no... Oh god no..."

"What?" Syo and Otoya again spoke in unison.

She pushed Ren to the side and started pacing back and forth.

"If Mars was in Jupiter... I could have been moments off... If that happened then... Maybe that's why... But if the dimensions..." She huffed really loudly and grabbed a book off the floor. She flipped it open and then groaned.

"I think I know what's going on..." She tossed the book back onto the floor and crossed her arms. "But first, we should speak with President Saotome."

* * *

><p>The chair behind the desk was turned away from them as usual as the group walked in.<p>

"President Saotome," The neko scratched the back of her head. "I may have run into some trouble while performing the spell at the concert last night..."

The chair started to turn around, only for the others to find it empty.

"What?" Syo huffed and crossed his arms. "Is he out eating or something?"

Otoya had a fearful expression on his face, and he pushed himself up against Tokiya.

Loud music started blasting from unseen speakers, and Otoya almost jumped out of his skin. Tokiya started whispering something to him as the others looked around the room.

"Lights!" A feminine voice shouted, and all the lights in the room shut off.

A trapeze descended from the ceiling, a dark figure hanging from it.

Two spotlights shot on, revealing the trapeze artist to be a woman. They couldn't tell much else, except that she was hanging upside by her legs, her long hair swaying back and forth.

She pulled one of her legs forward, making herself slip a little so she could grab the bar with her hands.

She flipped her other leg off and spun around, now doing a handstand on the bar. She proceeded to push herself off, doing 3 flips with the grace of a diver before landing on her feet in front of them.

The lights in the room flicked back on, and the music died.

The woman standing in front of them was wearing a short sleeve button up black shirt, a red tie with white polka dots hanging loosely around her neck. She had on black shorts and red suspenders that matched the color of her lipstick. Straight reddish brown hair landed just below the waist. Her eyes were hidden behind Saotome's signature white sunglasses.

"Shining!" She shot a finger gun at the group, who were all standing with their jaws on the floor.

"You said there's a problem, Aijima?" She went right up into the newest member of STARISH's face, making the brunette scowl.

"You're such a creep." The owner of the green eyes lost the staring contest with the sunglasses.

"You did the incantation wrong, I am quite aware," Saotome smirked, showing white teeth. "And you brought with you the girls; I mean, _boys._

"You see, the stars weren't in your favor last night. When our little Cecilia," She gestured toward the group's escort. "-incorrectly uttered a phrase at last night's concert in the park, something went wrong. We aren't sure what _exactly _happened -or how to fix it- but here you are, lives swapped with our girls. Cross-dimension magic can be a bit dangerous."

"Cross-dimension?" Masato raised an eyebrow.

"This is the dimension opposite of where you came from; here, magic is the sole root of society. And since it's opposing, every one of you has a female counterpart."

"So we switched with ourselves." Tokiya was still holding Otoya in his arms, although neither seemed to notice.

"Basically," Saotome leaned against her desk casually. "But you six are stuck here until we figure out how to fix this, as our six are stuck in your dimension."

"Wait, so you're telling me that someone else is going to be running my life back in our _dimension_? This is insane!" Ren's arms were crossed over his chest. All he could think was that his opposite would be ruining his love life by banging every man around.

"This gives you all time to bond with each other. I'll be shutting off all outside access with the exception of Quartet Night." Saotome shook her head.

"We get transported to another dimension to _no fault of our own_ and you put us under house arrest?" Syo was standing on his tiptoes yelling. "How is that fair?"

"I never said that. Don't put words in my mouth, Shiho."

"_Shiho?! _My name is Syo!" Natsuki was having to hold Syo back at this point.

"Ah, that's right. Some of you have different names due to different genders." Saotome walked over to one end of the group. She pointed at everyone in order of where they were standing.

"Tokiya."

"Otomi."

"Shiho."

"Natsuki."

"Masako."

"Ren."

Saotome walked back to her desk.

"You should head back to your rooms. All areas are off limits besides this building and the courtyard! STARISH is to have all concerts cancelled until we find a way to fix this problem!" The lights shut off again and the door opened eerily behind the group.

There was utter silence as they parted ways and returned to their rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi. I was so lost while writing this. I think from now on I'm going to write about them in smaller groups. Six characters at one time is a bit overwhelming :S <strong>

**I feel as though at some point, I need to switch back to the other world to check up on our poor Cecil**

**Also: I know there's like default genderbender names for the guys (Otomi), and I was doing research :P I didn't really think Syo's fit though. Yui? That sounds nothing like the name Syo! So I was looking up names and found Shiho. I also thought -ko fit better than -mi for Masa.**

**Have a nice day! See you next water time~**


End file.
